


Skeleton Tree

by JuuhachiGo



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Subaru being completely out of his mind, X16-17-18 spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: Primavera: tutti gli shoji sono spalancati sul giardino.La sfida, mentre tutta Kyoto si ubriaca sotto i ciliegi in fiore, riguarda me solo - Palazzo Sumeragi è vuoto. Tutti i miei papabili successori si sono rifugiati altrove, come colombe in un’intercapedine; qualcuno, in un gesto di cortesia, mi ha appeso una fila di talismani sull'asse dello shoji, quasi tutti a tutela della salute, uno o due addirittura contro la possessione demoniaca, tu pensa.L'hanami è il peggiore degli auspici per il clan, ma nessuno ricorda più il perché. Sulle bocche di questa frotta di ragazzini accuratamente selezionati dalla nonna per sostituirmi, mia sorella non è che un nome senza sostanza, che neppure va pronunciato in mia presenza - se la decisione stesse a lei, immagino che anche il mio sarebbe destinato alla stessa sorte, ma le piccinerie che fanno male alla reputazione della famiglia non le sono mai piaciute, quindi finge di tollerarmi. (...) [G]uardando le cose dalla giusta distanza e dalla giusta prospettiva, riesco quasi a convincermi di aver fatto una bravata, e che, tempo qualche giorno, magari con qualche lavata di faccia, ne uscirò pulito.Non oggi, però.L’hanami è solo mio.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Skeleton Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).



[[P0rn Fest #14](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main/)] Seishiro/Subaru, magia nera

_(…) Ed essendo siffatta distinzione insufficiente a spiegare come talvolta il Demonio produca una disperata assuefazione d’amore, bisogna oltretutto dire che, nonostante non sia sua facoltà causare quell’amore disordinato direttamente aggiogando la volontà di un uomo, può esserne capace tramite la Persuasione. E ne è causa in modo visibile ed invisibile. Visibile, quando compare alle streghe a guisa d’uomo, e a loro materialmente parla, persuadendole al peccato. Così ha tentato i nostri Primi Genitori in Paradiso, nella forma di un Serpente; così anche ha tentato Cristo nel deserto apparendoGli in forma visibile._  
— _Malleus Maleficarum_ , Parte VII

Primavera: tutti gli shoji sono spalancati sul giardino.  
La sfida, mentre tutta Kyoto si ubriaca sotto i ciliegi in fiore, riguarda me solo - Palazzo Sumeragi è vuoto. Tutti i miei papabili successori si sono rifugiati altrove, come colombe in un’intercapedine; qualcuno, in un gesto di cortesia, mi ha appeso una fila di talismani sull'asse dello shoji, quasi tutti a tutela della salute, uno o due addirittura contro la possessione demoniaca, tu pensa.  
L'hanami è il peggiore degli auspici per il clan, ma nessuno ricorda più il perché. Sulle bocche di questa frotta di ragazzini accuratamente selezionati dalla nonna per sostituirmi, mia sorella non è che un nome senza sostanza, che neppure va pronunciato in mia presenza - se la decisione stesse a lei, immagino che anche il mio sarebbe destinato alla stessa sorte, ma le piccinerie che fanno male alla reputazione della famiglia non le sono mai piaciute, quindi finge di tollerarmi. Mi ha solo chiesto, con la solita cordialità, di sbarazzarmi del colore degli occhi in sua presenza, un favore che non posso negarle e che, in fin dei conti, non dispiace neppure a me. Perciò, per la maggior parte del tempo, porto gli occhi di un grigio trasparente, quasi cieco. Il sollievo della nonna, quando ancora riesce a fare il tentativo di guardarmi in faccia, riesco quasi a toccarlo con le mani. Quanto a me, devo confessare che fa miracoli, se parliamo di pacificarsi la coscienza - guardando le cose dalla giusta distanza e dalla giusta prospettiva, riesco quasi a convincermi di aver fatto una bravata, e che, tempo qualche giorno, magari con qualche lavata di faccia, ne uscirò pulito.  
Non oggi, però.  
L’hanami è solo mio.  
Una parte di me, probabilmente, lo fa perché vuole sentirsi ancora degno: prendo il gesso e disegno il pentacolo sui tatami facendo gli stessi gesti che mi hanno insegnato da bambino. Oggi come allora, accendo una candela per ogni punta (chissà se è l'anno in cui la paglia prenderà fuoco, e di me non rimarrà che un gruzzolo di cenere calda), mi siedo in posizione seiza nel centro.  
« _On bataei ya sowaka._ »  
Tre quarti della mia giornata la passo a sciorinare a un gruppo di ragazzini i benefici e la centrale importanza della meditazione - meditazione come serio impegno, preso con sentimento e con costanza, non come inerzia fine a sé stessa.  
Capisci di essere diventato adulto quando alle tue stronzate non credi più, ma le racconti con gusto a chi si troverà a fare decenni della tua stessa gavetta, Apocalisse esclusa. Meditazione è prolisso esercizio di stile, meditazione è invitare il Diavolo a fare colazione, chiudere la porta a chiave e rispondere _no_ ad ogni lusinga.  
« _On bataei ya sowaka._ »  
Un ciliegio l'ho fatto trapiantare nel giardino.  
Uno di quelli impervi, secolari. Uno di quelli innocui, beninteso: è investito dell'unico dovere di farmi guardare in faccia i miei fallimenti, e ci riesce anche discretamente bene. Quando i fiori sbocciano, ti rendi conto che sono belli soltanto da guardare, e solo tutti insieme: se chiudi gli occhi, resta di loro solo quell'odore un po' nauseante di geranio e di acqua stagnante. Cominci a vederli per quel che sono e non per quello che ti fanno vedere.  
« _On bataei ya sowaka._ »  
Se mediti bene, come si deve, riesci addirittura a non sentirli più: dopo un po', nel naso resta soltanto il fumo aspro delle candele.  
« _On bataei ya sow--_ »  
«Potresti anche dirglielo, che quello per la possessione demoniaca è uno spreco di soldi. Per carità, gesto carino, ma--»  
«Li facciamo noi, stai tranquillo.»  
«Ah beh, allora!»  
Oggi vuole fare lo spiritoso. Solitamente, è l'inizio di un hanami lungo ed ingrato, ma non si può dire che, come tutte le cose, io non me la sia cercata. Del resto, l'obiettivo dell'esercizio di stile è quello di far rimbalzare la tentazione contro il pentacolo senza farla entrare, non andarci a braccetto. Ogni volta che lo evoco, ogni anno che passa, assomiglia sempre di più all'uomo che volevo che fosse, all'uomo che si era inventato per me: avevo tracciato una linea, nella polvere, ma il tempo ci ha soffiato sopra e mi ha tolto il lusso di ricordare le cose secondo ragione.  
Quest'anno, la maboroshi è tutta nera. Un nero solido, senza luce e dimensione, mentre il mio pentacolo è fatto di grosse strisce di nastro adesivo da pacchi, bianco. Su ogni punta, le candele alimentano, sfumacchiando, la loro anemica fiammella.  
Seishiro-san si siede all'esterno, a gambe incrociate, materializza una sigaretta dal nulla, fa il gesto di accenderla su una delle mie candele, desiste quando la barriera gli fulmina un braccio e decide sia meglio accendersela con uno schiocco di dita. Per qualche minuto, immune alla mia occhiataccia, fuma contento come uno scolaretto.  
«Beh? Cosa mi guardi così? Siamo nella _tua_ testa, mi pensi scemo e poi la colpa è pure mia?»  
«Lo sai che non è così semplice--»  
«Davvero?» taglia corto lui, saccente «Mi stai dicendo che preferiresti che io tornassi dall'oltretomba--pardon, dal Ciliegio,» si corregge, lanciando occhiatine contrite tutt'attorno alla maboroshi «per... a proposito, per cosa? Solito giochino anche quest'anno?»  
«Sì. Lo sai che è così.»  
«E che diavolo sono, quegli occhi grigi? Mi fai spavento!» protesta, con una vivacità che attesta, se non altro, che ho una bella immaginazione plastica di cui andar fieri.  
Schiocca le dita e mi restituisce la mia faccia.  
«Mi ero dimenticato di rimetterli a posto.»  
Sto mentendo, e lui lo sa bene. Mi piace lasciargli le redini, per quel che posso, e non per stanchezza. Ovviamente, sa anche questo.  
La sigaretta si dissolve in un nugolo di scintille arroventate fra i polpastrelli. L'ultima boccata la aspira a fondo, godendosela tutta, poi si puntella con una mano a terra, allargandola tutta vicino alla mia, ben sapendo che non può toccarmi.  
«Mi sogni ancora?»  
«Non ho mai smesso.»  
«E che sogni?»  
«Il Rainbow Bridge che cade.»  
«Solo questo?»  
«No.»  
«E che altro, allora?»  
«Certe volte mi chiedi scusa. Altre volte mi prendi a calci. Certe volte muoio io.»  
Certe volte mi dimentico che non è un interrogatorio e che potrei anche contemplare di non dirgli la verità, ma è un gioco che ho sempre giocato a perdere, con quello vero, figuriamoci con quello spurio che sono quasi certo di essermi immaginato tutto da solo.  
«E poi che succede?»  
«Mi sveglio. Mi serve una frazione di secondo per ricordare. Certe volte piango, altre no. Dipende.»  
«Ricordare cosa?»  
«Che sei morto, che non mi hai mai amato, che ho sprecato dietro a una finzione dieci anni della mia vita di sicuro, non so ancora dirti di quelli che restano...»  
La professione di radicato ed estremo disinteresse è fondamentale, arrivati a questo punto, per l'integrità della barriera.  
«Hokuto-chan non l'hai nominata. Non pensi più a lei?»  
«Certo--certo che ci penso... solo che non--»  
Certo che sono un fenomeno antropologico di un certo calibro, non c'è che dire.  
«--non ti viene automatico pensare a lei se ce l'hai duro, mi pare giusto» afferma lui, conciliante, in un volenteroso tentativo di terminarmi la frase.  
«Non sono il tipo di sogni che te lo fanno venire duro, temo.»  
L'unica via di fuga consiste nel lanciarsi in una spiegazione che sia quanto più spassionata possibile, oserei dire di tipo quasi documentaristico.  
«Adesso ce l'hai duro, però. Perché sai che qui puoi avermi. Qui sei tu, che fai di me quel che vuoi, incluso il farti umiliare.»  
«No.»  
«L'amore con me, ci hai mai pensato, a farlo?»  
Improvvisamente, mentre rispondo, mi viene da ridere.  
«Sempre. Ogni secondo. Non ho mai smesso.»  
«E - scusa se te lo chiedo, eh - ma... come lo concili con, boh, non dico tanto col resto, ma col fatto che... sono morto...?»  
«Non sei sempre stato morto.»  
«Obiezione magistrale.»  
Modestamente.  
«Ma dimmi una cosa.»  
«Eh?» e mi stringo nelle spalle, con un po' di svagata indifferenza.  
«Mi vuoi?»  
« _On bataei ya sowaka._ »  
«Dai, piantala. Risposta secca, _sì_ o _no_. Giuro che se rispondi ti lascio in pace.»  
Chiudo gli occhi. Inspiro. Il livello di crudeltà che sono in grado di infliggermi in piena autonomia non cessa mai di stupirmi. Forse mi stupisce quella parte inconscia di me che ha la faccia tosta di mettere in bocca al tormento della mia esistenza un _giuro che se mi rispondi ti lascio in pace_.  
«Subaru-kun.»  
«No. No, ti supplico.»  
Il mio nome con tutta quella dolcezza e intento gliel'ho sentito pronunciare una sola volta, e non è il momento per ricordare: i muscoli lisci hanno i loro inneschi che nulla hanno a che fare con la volontà, e tanto basta, anche a distanza di anni, per farmi singhiozzare, con una disperazione che trascende ogni controllo.  
«Guardami.»  
«No. Non ce l'hai un po' di pietà?»  
«Che domanda stupida.»  
Non ha torto.  
Si tira da un lato con le gambe, per avvicinarsi a me. Quando ci riesce, e inclina appena il viso, la barriera esplode come se fosse fatta di zucchero.  
Non lo so, com'è baciarlo. Se lo sapessi, probabilmente non sarei qui, ma Seishiro-san oltrepassa la mia bocca senza darsi tanto pensiero, le labbra vicine al mio orecchio.  
«Lo sanno, cosa vieni a fare qui? Lo sanno, che vieni qui da me strisciando?»  
«No.»  
«E tu, lo sai, cosa vieni a fare qui?»  
Vengo sicuramente a farmi prendere in giro, su questo non vi è la minima ombra di dubbio. È un'altra di quelle cose che non ho bisogno di mettere nero su bianco, perciò mi basta fingere di spingerlo via e mordergli un labbro - lo sento sibilare di sorpresa.  
Si è aperto un taglio dove ho premuto con i denti: con la punta della lingua, Seishiro-san raccoglie il sangue e ridacchia.  
Sciolgo il nodo della cravatta e la tiro via in uno schiocco di frusta che si amplifica nel vuoto che ci circonda, ma lui mi prende i polsi con una forza tale che potrebbe spezzarmeli, se volesse, e mi schiaccia a terra i una torsione che quasi mi recide ogni tendine del corpo.  
«Sei proprio duro, niente da fare.»  
Lo dice con una soddisfazione, forse addirittura con un abbandono, che mi liquefa il sangue. Troppo preso da quel che vede, mi libera le mani e svelle la stoffa spessa dello shikifuku, ma è un tipo di giochetto per cui non ho più la pazienza che avrei avuto una volta; mi tiro su, piantandogli le unghie nella nuca e lo bacio ancora e ancora e ancora, perché è questo il vuoto che sento più di ogni cosa. Baciare qualcuno implica, anche solo vagamente, che l'altro non sia un sacco di spazzatura lanciato a rotta di collo in mezzo alla strada, riscatto, quindi, che quello vero non mi avrebbe mai concesso, neppure nelle migliori condizioni.  
Mentre mi morde, lo sento che mi prende tutto in una mano e ride, senza fiato, mezzo nudo e stropicciato. Quando si preme contro di me, lo fa per farmi capire che lui è ancora più duro - se sul mio piacere c'è poco da sindacare, il solo pensiero che possa provarne lui, proiezione o meno, mi manda fuori di testa.  
Prima che possa aprirgli i pantaloni, Seishiro-san si tira in ginocchio, restando sopra di me, e si leva di dosso tutto. Quasi mi dà una testata nella fretta di tornare a baciarmi ancora, strofinandosi contro di me, animato dall'unica intenzione di farmi ammettere, piangendo, se necessario, che lo voglio. Comincia a masturbarmi lentamente, per asciugarmi d'ogni soddisfazione, fino a che non mi sento piangere nella sua bocca dalla disperazione.  
«Lo sanno che vieni qui al solo scopo di farti scopare da me, a farti aprire in due in mezzo alla maboroshi?»  
Mi prende per un braccio e mi fa sedere sui talloni, la cera delle candele che mi cola sui calcagni. Neppure ho tempo di sentirlo, il dolore, perché mi afferra per i capelli e me lo infila in bocca.  
«E se questo fosse davvero il limbo? Com'è sapere che tutte, ma proprio tutte le anime del Sakura ti guardano, mentre me lo prendi in bocca? O peggio... sei solo, stai meditando nella tua stanzetta, e il piacere con cui ti masturbi neppure ti riguarda.»  
Se mi facessi prendere dalla malaugurata idea di riflettere su ciò che sto ascoltando, è probabile che non uscirei vivo da tutto il costrutto, maboroshi, coscienza o quel che sia, per cui non rispondo alla provocazione, lo guardo: sta per venire, ma anche questa è una cosa che si terrà per sé. Con efficienza, esce dalla mia bocca, un filo di saliva che luccica al riverbero della fiamma come la nervatura di una ragnatela. Mi volta, e tento invano di girarmi per guardarlo, ma lui è più veloce di me: mi schiaccia la testa a terra con una mano e traccia con la punta della lingua tutta la mi schiena.  
«No--» protesto, la vergogna che mi fa a pezzi quando lo sento indugiare fra le natiche. Tento di sostenermi sulle braccia, ma ottengo l'effetto contrario. Seishiro-san deve arrendersi: smette, ma mi tiene schiacciato premendosi su di me. Mi passa un braccio attorno al petto per tenermi più vicino a sé (e francamente, perché non morire adesso?) e, senza preavviso, mi entra dentro in due movimenti secchi, come se l'unico scopo della sua esistenza consista nello scardinarmi dalle viscere e abbandonarmi, disossato, al centro del pentacolo.  
Mi lascio andare, lascio che mi masturbi e faccia di me quel che vuole, le redini della mia stessa illusione che mi strangolano l'aria in fondo alla gola.  
«Ti amo--»  
«Lo so. Lo so.»  
E io, povero scemo, sono solo carne rossa, mentre si spinge dentro di me, come un pezzo di ferro.  
«Dimmelo--» mi esce, mezzo soffocato dalla sua stretta, mentre sollevo il bacino per assecondarlo - gli piace, lo sento che gli piace, il respiro gli scende in corpo come se avessi tirato una corda. Un piccolo gemito gli sfugge dal fondo della gola - mi viene dentro in uno strano atto di resa. Basta per far venire anche me fra i suoi polpastrelli, come se non avessimo mai fatto altro tutta la vita.  
«Io te l'ho detto quando più contava, Subaru-kun.»  
Mentre spalanco gli occhi, un pensiero solo mi trafigge la testa.  
«Sei veramente--»  
Seishiro-san si rilassa, assonnato, contro di me.  
«Lo sai che la maboroshi non si raggiunge con la magia bianca?»  
Tutte le candele si spengono in un solo soffio.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** 27 gennaio 2021, ore 22:51. Non partecipavo al P0rn Fest forse dal 2011. A dire il vero, non avevo la minima intenzione di partecipare neppure quest’anno, ma meraviglia! ho scoperto prompt su questi due che *non* ho provveduto io. Ho mollato tutto quel che stavo scrivendo con fatica e ho tirato fuori quasi 3k di porno Seishiro/Subaru… non ditemi niente, manco ho respirato, mentre scrivevo. Per puro caso, ho scoperto che è il compleanno di hermes, quindi gliela dedico, con tutto il cuore <3\. Il titolo è preso in prestito da uno stupendo album di Nick Cave, la traduzione del paso del Malleus Maleficarum è mia, dall’inglese, per quello è così tremenda. … Harriet, il prompt era mica tuo? XD
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](https://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
